


Lifetime Memories

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative of all the events that lead Katya and Trixie to end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fanfic I wrote months ago, I love me some trixya so I had to do it and I love the result. Check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) for more, I'm currently working on a biadore/bitney/viadore multichapter fic so you can keep up with new chapters there, I'll post a new one every Thursday. Send me some love, do your thing. Till next Sunday! xx

Their fist kiss was after a show, they got drunk in their hotel room. Drinking, singing badly and dancing around, they were having a little party of their own. Falling on the bed still laughing, they looked at each other as it became silent. Katya moved closer, almost kissing Trixie, but she stopped on her way, looking at Trixie’s lips for a second and then meeting her eyes. Trixie moved forward, touching her lips against Katya’s and both closed their eyes, feeling their lips against each other and dealing with this new sensation. 

The slow pecks turned into long ones, sucking the bottom lip and biting it. Their bodies got closer and their tongues met, touching, feeling, teasing. The heat between them made it feel like their clothes were on fire, there was a huge need to take them off. Katya was now on top of Trixie, holding her thigh and pressing her body against hers as Trixie’s nails were deep on Katya’s shoulder and little moans come out of her mouth when their kiss got rough, needy and desperate. They pulled apart breathlessly.

After that, Katya invited Trixie over for a “movie night”, expecting to make out at the couch and not really watch anything. And she didn’t want it to look like a date, she just wanted Trixie around again, with chances to kiss her. What happened was that Trixie was really into the movie, Katya occasionally kissed her neck, trying to attract Trixie for her main plan, but Trixie kept shushing her and laughing. 

Katya kept looking at Trixie while she was watching the movie, and she got turned on by the way Trixie laughs. It was weird to be turned on by that but everything about Trixie amazed her. Katya’s attempts to distract Trixie were gone and she enjoyed the movie after all. Trixie was there and it already made her feel happy. What would come with that was a bonus. Turns out that Trixie had fallen asleep at the couch, Katya got frustrated until she saw her pouting mouth and serene face, she looked even more cute sleeping and Katya couldn’t help but place a soft peck on her lips and tighten her grip around her, falling asleep too.

Trixie had some candles on her bedroom as cliché as it looked, the light was low, setting a romantic mood. She was a bit shy and Katya felt that, she wrapped her arms around Trixie’s waist, standing up behind her and slowly placing kisses on her shoulder, making a way to her neck and she felt Trixie relax in her arms. Katya tried to not rush or ruin everything because she wanted this moment for so long, more than Trixie would know. She turned Trixie to face her, reaching for her soft lips and kissing her, taking their clothes slow and kissing every body part that would show up, slow, soft and tenderly. Katya wanted Trixie to feel safe and wanted. 

They laid on the bed, feeling their naked bodies against each other, Trixie’s body was so soft and warm against hers that Katya could spend hours kissing it, she would never get tired of Trixie or her body. She had a shy smile on her face when Katya took her by her hand and tasted her, Trixie had one hand on her face to hide her blush. Katya was needy for Trixie and she more than ever wanted to see her pale body shake from pleasure, reacting from her touches. Trixie parted her hips and Katya got harder, it’s amazing to watch this. She’s stroking Trixie and her breathless groans made Katya go crazy, she let one of her fingers get down, making a teasing circle before entering Trixie. 

She gasped arching her back and Katya met her eyes for a second, they’re were full of lust and she could see all Trixie’s shyness gone. The low moan Trixie left when Katya filled her was a sound that she would never forget and Trixie bit her lips as Katya entered inside her. Feeling Trixie was indescribable and Katya couldn’t contain herself anymore. She grabbed Trixie’s thigh, putting it on her shoulder and doing it again with her other leg, then Katya moved mercilessly. Trixie was surprised and at the same time she craved for more, for whatever Katya wanted to do with her. They came together, with moans, hands squeezing each other’s body and falling apart, missing the air in their lungs. It was more than Katya could’ve ever had dreamed.

Trixie and Katya were reunited with Fame, Max, Violet and Pearl, they were now at an ice cream shop after an afternoon shopping. Even with them still keeping in touch, it was really hard to have all of them together, which made they really happy to have this time. But Katya and Trixie were officially in a relationship for less than a month, so they hadn’t told the girls yet. Fame and Violet went to the bathroom to check on their makeup, Pearl was outside smoking and Max was looking through his phone when Katya looked at Trixie with a spoon full of ice cream, sucking and licking her spoon seductively, a bit of ice cream running down her chin, raising an eyebrow to Trixie, who had blushed. 

She took off her boot under the table while Katya kept suggestively licking her spoon, smiling with the surprise look on Katya’s face when she placed her foot between her legs, pressing and rubbing her toes against Katya’s crotch while looking at her and doing the same with her spoon, licking and sucking to Katya. Trixie kept one eye at Max and she felt Katya hard in her pants, she smiled at her victory and Fame and Violet returned. Trixie sat back properly and acted like nothing happened and she heard a “bitch” that Katya said frustrated, moving on her seat.

Katya was dragging herself, with one arm around Trixie while the other had one hand on her waist, holding Katya and helping her to walk. She had her wisdom teeth removed. Her head was floppy and she murmured words that made no sense. Trixie laid Katya on the couch, adjusting her loose members.

“Can I get you anything?” Trixie asked and Katya nodded negatively.

“Don’t, Tracy… Why are you… Just...” Katya beat on the spot next to her, Trixie laughed at the numb queen next to her and turned on the TV. Katya leaned her head into Trixie’s shoulder but she couldn’t pay attention to whatever was passing on the screen, she closed her eyes and inhaled her scent. “Are you mad at me, Tracey? You’re my favorite, like… In the whole world.” 

“No, I’m not mad at you, why would I be?" Trixie held her hand. "And thank you, you’re my favorite in the whole world too.” 

Katya kept in silence for a moment. “You should have won, your booty is so fine.” 

Trixie giggled, standing up carefully and going to the kitchen. 

“Don’t leave me here, I’m falling”. Katya yelled.

Trixie grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit next to Katya again.

“I just got water for you, do you want it?” Trixie offered, Katya nodded her head and Trixie held it, holding the bottle and helping her to drink. 

Katya touched Trixie’s face like she was blindfolded, exploring it and following the lines of her face with the tip of her fingers, she was looking confused while doing it. 

“I love you Tracy” Katya said with her head pending at one side, Trixie could feel butterflies in her stomach “You know…” Katya caress her face and laid on the couch again. “There is bean ice cream? I want to eat it with tacos.”

Violet was throwing a Halloween party and she demanded all queens to show up. Trixie got lost in her thoughts of who she would pick to go dressed as while Katya wasn’t bothering at all. Seeing Trixie so confused made Katya tell her the easiest way for both of them, they would go dressed as each other. Katya loved the idea and got really excited, Trixie was a bit reluctant, it would be easy, and it could also be fun, they already had everything. 

“What the fuck?” Violet said she saw them and everyone laughed. 

Katya never had so much pink on her, the dress and the pads made her look way different, the clown makeup looked really scary on her and she kept her mouth half open like Trixie does. Trixie was wearing a printed catsuit, a short blond wig, red lipstick and pink jelly shoes. As they walked to the party and greeted other queens, Katya did a silly mouth while Trixie kept rubbing her boobies and crotch when talking to another people. 

Everyone knew about their relationship, so Katya could freely take Trixie to dance and keep her body closer, they didn’t need to hide their touches anymore. Trixie had her arms around her neck and Katya’s arms were around her waist, she was staring at Trixie. 

“You look so beautiful, you know that?” Katya said.

Trixie giggled and leaned to kiss Katya softly, to not mess up their make up. They had fun like they always do when all of the queens are reunited together.

Having decided to have dinner out, they found a nice place with a romantic air. It looked like their first date, holding hands, shy smiles, small touches and looks. While Katya looked at the menu choosing her food, Trixie was facing her and wondering why it took so long for them to be together, it was really a waste of time. They felt this connection at the beginning of the show, they joked around about being married but it wasn’t serious, it couldn’t be at that time. The friendship remained the same after the show, if not stronger. The feeling inside their bellies was there, bothering, reminding. It was hard to ignore as they did more and more shows together, spending more time together in planes, hotel rooms and shows than with anyone else. 

Trixie squeezed Katya’s hand and she smiled back. They eat from each other’s plate, made jokes about the food and the people they could see at the street, shared the dessert at the end and headed to the warm night. Katya kissed Trixie’s neck while they were leaving and that distracted her, bumping into someone that was entering the restaurant. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” Trixie said after she turned around to face the person and had a big surprise to see that it was her ex boyfriend, John. 

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in forever!” John hugged her, really happy to meet her. 

Trixie introduced Katya to John and they talked excited, they had broken up in peace. Katya felt out of place, while they talked about people she didn’t knew and memories they shared, touching and laughing, she just watched it like an spectator. The way that John kept looking at Trixie made her blood boil, he was still holding into something, his eyes were sparkling and it was obviously he still had hopes. Trixie had a permanent smile while they were walking back home and it just made Katya’s bad mood grow. She went straight to bed and her quietness hit Trixie, that walked to the bed, sat on her lap and placed her hands around Katya’s face. 

“What’s the matter?” Trixie asked and gave Katya a soft peck. 

“Seems like John still likes you.” Katya finally said, rolling her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders, she didn’t want to admit her jealousy and look stupid. But she was already acting stupid right now. Trixie left a laugh fall from her lips and quickly put a hand on her mouth, seeing that Katya was serious. 

“Maybe he does, and so what? I like him but not that way anymore… I have everything that I want and need right here.” She leaned down to kiss Katya. “I’m not going anywhere, I don’t want anybody else.” She felt Katya relax and kiss her back, grabbing her body, owning it. She was hers.

The snow just made them decide to stay at home for once. But Trixie had that children look on her face, begging to go outside and play with the snow. Katya got into the mood and they dressed up with cozy clothes and went outside, the cold air touching their faces. Trixie was looking up with an open mouth trying to catch a snowflake when Katya hit her chest with a snowball. That’s how it all started and she then regretted it later when Trixie kept hitting her over and over, Katya was really slow at making snowballs and Trixie won easily. 

“That’s not fair, I’m freezing.” Katya tried to justify her loss. 

“All right, okay, let’s get your ass inside.” Trixie said, throwing one last snowball at Katya and then grabbing her by her thighs, carrying her inside and hearing the laugh that she fell in love with. They sat down near the fireplace after taking their clothes off, cuddling with blankets in the floor, kissing and searching for the warmth of each other’s body. “I love you.” Trixie said while her forehead was resting on Katya’s, after a passionate kiss. “I never want to lose you.”

Katya held Trixie’s face with both hands “You won’t.” The sureness of this feeling couldn’t be explained.

It was Valentine’s day and Katya had left before Trixie woke up, Trixie thought she had gone to yoga or for a run, but then one hour passed by, two, three and Katya wasn’t answering her phone. Lunch time came and Trixie was getting worried. A knock on the door made her got out of the not so good thoughts she was having, she wasn’t expecting anyone. Looking quickly through the peephole, all she could see was a bouquet, a smile crossed her face and she opened the door. 

Katya put the bouquet down of her face, holding it still and kneeling on the doorway, she coughed and kept her face serious as she started to sing “If I never knew you, If I never felt this horny,” Trixie smiled at her modified favorite Disney song. “I would have no inkling of, how plastic life can be,” Katya grabbed her hand, looking to her eyes while she started to sing again. “And if I never blew you, I would never have a clue… How, at last I’d find in you, the missing part of me,” Trixie was at the edge of laughing out loud but she kept holding it. “In this world so full of drag, full of shade and lies,” Katya laughed briefly while Trixie’s laugh could be heard from the corner. “I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes,” Katya squeezed Trixie’s hand. “And I’m so grateful to you, I’d have lived my whole life through… Lost forever, If I never knew you.” Katya had tears in her eyes and so did Trixie, happy tears and a smile. There’s no other song that could fit their relationship or Katya’s feelings better than this one. Trixie cleaned the tears on her face and Katya took a deep breath. 

“Trixie Mattel, would you like to marry this old Russian hooker in front of you who loves you with all her heart and can’t imagine a life without you?” Trixie answered right after “Yes, yes stupid!” and Katya stood up, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing the love of her life.

They traveled around Europe on their honeymoon, going to historical places, amazing landscapes, having local food and mainly, spending time with each other while discovering new things and new places. They had chosen to not perform, but were always kind and responsive when some fans stop them and asked for a photo and a quick chat. Trixie looked around the street excited with everything she saw, Katya was holding her hand while they walked though Veneza. 

A violin played at a plaza near where they were heading, and Katya took Trixie’s hand, taking a bow and then spinning her around. Trixie laughed and got into Katya’s arms, dancing slowly as the music played in the background, foreheads touching. Getting attention was not the point, but when they parted there were a crowd and a round of applause started. Katya was blushing and they did a final bow together for the audience, Trixie gave her a long peck and they went to explore the streets again.

Katya remembered all these moments with Trixie while she looked at her sleeping, Trixie moved on the bed, slowly opening her eyes and finding Katya smiling at her, she smiled back and Katya kept looking at her, placing her hand on Trixie’s cheek and caressing it. Trixie leaned at the touch and kissed her hand. 

“God, I do love you.” Katya said and brought Trixie’s face next to her, kissing her other half.


End file.
